Playing hooky
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Albus X Scorpius] Prompt : Deux lycéens sèchent les cours. Comment font-ils pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? Que font-ils de leur journée ? Pourquoi était-ce important pour eux de sécher et de faire autre chose ?


_Bonsoir ! Encore un texte écrit à l'occasion de mon NaNoWriMo 2017. Le prompt n'était pas dans la liste d'origine, mais je m'ennuyais et j'avais besoin d'autre chose. Merci donc à Oxeneo pour ce prompt (et pour m'avoir ainsi tenue occupée pendant les cours). Bonne lecture!_

 _Oh, et cette fiction ne tient pas compte de L'enfant maudit._

* * *

La salle de classe était surchauffée et la voix traînante du professeur m'endormait un peu plus chaque minute. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et découvrit avec le plus grand désespoir qu'il n'était que neuf heures. Cela faisait donc quarante cinq minutes que nous croupissions dans cette salle au rez-de-chaussée. Si nous avions été au troisième étage j'aurais au moins pu regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre ou plus probablement contempler la liberté qui s'offrirait de nouveau à moi sitôt la journée terminée. Tout pour échapper à l'atmosphère écrasante de la salle de classe.

Ignorant volontairement le regard du professeur qui avait remarqué que je faisais attention à tout sauf à son cours, je parcourus la salle des yeux. À l'autre extrémité, près de la porte, je voyais les cheveux blonds de Scorpius, très droit sur sa chaise.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler avant le début du cours, il était arrivé en retard, fait rarissime chez lui sachant que son père l'amenait en voiture tous les matins.

Je fronçai les sourcils et sortis mon portable pour regarder la date.

Oh. Comme je le pensais, il y avait une raison cohérente derrière le retard de Scorpius. Je gardai mon portable sur le bureau, caché derrière ma trousse, et tapai un message à l'attention de mon ami.

« Hey Scorp. Tu tiens le coup? »

J'envoyai le message et attendit. Pas un son de vibreur ne troubla le calme soporifique et j'espérai que Scorpius verrait son portable malgré tout. Il était placé dans le champ de vision du professeur mais il était normalement plus discret que je ne l'étais.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est mon propre portable qui sonnait. Le professeur me jeta un autre regard d'avertissement. Je m'en sortis avec un sourire à peine contrit et déverrouillai mon portable. Le message de Scorpius était encore plus court que le mien.

« Ça va. »

Je sentis la suspicion m'assaillir. Je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait aller bien un tel jour, et de plus ce genre de message était rarement honnête venant de lui. Mais je le connaissais, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il réponde à ma question par la négative. Je saisis un nouveau message sur le clavier numérique. On n'allait pas moisir ici tout la journée, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose ; et moi aussi, égoïstement.

« A la pause, prend tes affaires. On sort. »

J'envoyai et désactivai le vibreur de mon portable. Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à provoquer inutilement le professeur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous retienne à la pause et qu'il nous empêche de partir.

« ? » me répondit Scorpius, battant son record précédent du message le plus court.

J'hésitai à répondre, je croyais que le dernier message avait été assez explicite.

« On se tire de ce trou » rajoutai-je très sobrement.

J'eus la satisfaction de voir ses épaules tressauter faiblement lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour lire sur son écran. Même si je en savais qu'elle avait été sa réaction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être satisfait. Scorpius était très, très doué pour cacher ses émotions derrière un masque aussi impénétrable que le visage d'une poupée de porcelaine, alors parfois je me fixais comme objectif quotidien de lui arracher une réaction, qu'elle quelle fut.

« D'accord » fut la dernière réponse de Scorpius.

Pas « mon père va me tuer » ou « tu abuses, Al' », non, cette fois il avait bien compris que j'avais pris ma décision et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. J'espérai aussi qu'il approuvait et qu'il me le montrait d'une certaine manière par cet absence de revendication.

Dès lors, je commençai à fomenter un plan pour mieux occuper notre journée qu'en restant ici à lutter contre l'ennui ou le sommeil ou les deux en même temps pour les plus chanceux d'entre nous. Quitter le lycée sans se faire remarquer ne serait pas trop difficile puisque nous profiterions de la pause, et que par conséquent il y aurait une foule de lycéens accros à la nicotine massés autour des grilles de l'établissement, grilles qui d'ailleurs nous donnaient souvent l'impression d'être en prison.

Oui, franchement, l'idée d'une journée en liberté avec Scorpius me semblait parfaite.

Jamais la sonnerie de milieu de matinée n'avait parut plus douce à mes oreilles. Je fus l'un des premiers à jeter pêle-mêle dans mon sac à dos les quelques affaires que j'avais sorties dans le vain espoir de prétendre que j'allais écouter le cours. Je rejoignis le bureau de Scorpius près de la porte, et attendit le plus patiemment possible alors qu'il prenait quant à lui son temps pour ranger correctement ses affaires. Puis il enfila son manteau, passa son sac sur l'épaule et m'adressa un hochement de tête.

C'était mieux que certains matins, et cette fois-ci, conscient de son état, je n'ajoutai rien, même pour rire. Je lui envoyai tout de même un sourire puis le prit par le bras et l'entraînait jusqu'à la sortie.

Nous rejoignîmes ainsi la grille de l'établissement et traversâmes le nuage de fumée grisâtre pour accéder, enfin, à la liberté et à un air pur relatif; nous étions à Londres après toi.

« Qu'avais-tu en tête en nous arrachant à la chaleur du lycée ? » Me demanda Scorpius avec l'air de mourir d'ennui. Je savais que c'était feint, aussi ne m'inquiétais-je pas outre mesure.

Je n'en avais pas la moindre.

« Nous arracher à chaleur du lycée, précisément. »

Scorpius me jeta un regard tandis que nous marchions côte à cote en direction du centre-ville.

« Tu expliqueras à mon père pourquoi je vais rentrer frigorifié ce soir. »

« Les Malfoy restent de glace dans n'importe quelle situation, » lançai-je, riant légèrement de ma vanne, même en sachant qu'elle était mauvaise.

Comme pour déroger à règle, Scorpius me lança un regard noir, bien vite adouci par un très mince sourire dont je récoltai les lauriers.

« Tu devrais arrêter l'humour, Al', » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est ça, on lui dira, » rétorquai-je, plongeant mes mains dans mes poches afin de les réchauffer un tant soit peu.

On était en plein mois de janvier, ce qui était pour moi l'une des périodes les plus déprimantes de l'année. Les fêtes étaient derrière nous et on commençait une nouvelle année, prétendument pleine de bonnes résolutions, et pourtant une copie conforme des douze mois écoulés.

En plus, il avait neigé, puis gelé, et maintenant que les températures redevenaient positives, les congères fondaient doucement et les trottoirs étaient couvert de la boue grise formée par cette hausse de température et le passage des Londoniens dans les rues. Ce n'était pas le cadre le plus agréable pour se promener, mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas choisi ce jour-là par hasard.

Je regardais partout autour de nous, cherchant des idées pour nous occuper toute la journée, car pas question de retourner au lycée et impossible non plus de rentrer plus tôt à la maison où les parents se douteraient de quelque chose.

Scorpius ne disait rien, mais au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta sur le trottoir, bloquant les gens qui étaient derrière nous et qui nous bousculèrent sans amabilité pour passer. Il me montra du doigt la façade d'un bâtiment un peu décrépi sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Tu veux aller là ? » soufflai-je, projetant un nuage de buée dans l'air entre nous.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nous traversâmes la rue et pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment où une douce chaleur nous accueillit.

Nous nous trouvions dans la bibliothèque que nous fréquentions lorsque nous étions petits, séparément bien sûr, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Scorpius et moi étions les premiers depuis des générations à opérer un rapprochement significatif entre les familles Malfoy et Potter. Visiblement nos pères étaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, maintenant qu'ils étaient amenés à se croiser, ce qui n'était pas le cas quand ils avaient notre âge. Un professeur m'avait un jour confié qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne se battre comme mon père et Mr Malfoy l'avait fait.

Je vous le promet, quand vous avez quelqu'un comme ça en tant que père, ça donne déjà une idée de l'adolescent que vous serez. Et c'était pareil pour Scorpius.

J'ouvris ma veste d'hiver pendant que Scorpius retirait ses gants et dénouait son écharpe, puis nous passâmes la première porte et arrivâmes dans la bibliothèque à proprement parler. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge et les lampes murales étaient dorées et tarabiscotées. Malgré cette apparence à la fois luxueuse et vieillotte, il y avait fréquemment de nouveaux arrivages de livres. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir à quel âge j'avais arrêté de venir régulièrement, mais je me souvenais de longues heures passées ici avec James, mon frère aîné, quand nos parents faisaient des courses dans le centre-ville. Cette arrangement était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

Nous saluâmes d'un signe de tête la bibliothécaire à l'accueil et nous dirigeâmes sans nous concerter vers le rayon des livres pour enfants, désert à cette heure-ci de la matinée et en pleine semaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos manteaux étaient abandonnés sur une chaise et nous fouillions avec enthousiasme les bacs à la recherche des livres qui nous avaient marqué étant enfants. Curieusement, il y avait bien peu de titres communs sur nos deux piles à la fin de la recherche, signe que malgré l'amitié qui nous liait, nous étions bien différent l'un de l'autre.

Le moment était agréable. Il faisait bon, le calme régnait et Scorpius s'était détendu, je pouvais même penser qu'il prenait du plaisir à ce petit jeu de chasse au trésor.

Lorsque je remarquai qu'il recommençai à se perdre dans ses pensées, à regarder dans le vide, je consultai mon portable et décidai qu'il était l'heure de partir. Je m'abstins de lui demander s'il avait faim, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« On y va ? » me contentai-je de proposer.

Son regard se fixa sur moi. Il haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Je me forçai à sourire, même si l'inquiétude gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Je récupérai mes livres et allais les ranger puis me rhabillai et attendit qu'il fit de même. Une fois que nous fûmes parés à affronter le froid de nouveau, nous quittâmes la bibliothèque pour retrouver la rue.

Contrairement à la matinée pour laquelle je n'avais rien de prévu, je savais où nous pourrions déjeuner. J'attrapai le bras de Scorpius pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule, et aussi, je l'avoue, pour ne pas le perdre dans ses pensées.

Nous marchâmes environ un quart d'heure, nous faisant souvent bousculer par des gens plus pressés que nous qui ne devaient avoir qu'une courte pause déjeuner. Scorpius fronça les sourcils la première fois et s'en désintéressa par la suite, ce que je trouvais vraiment anormal de sa part.

Je me prenais trop la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant un café et je m'arrêtai. Scorpius regarda la vitrine, la devanture, puis me regarda moi.

« Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu allais m'emmener au fast-food, » remarqua-t-il de façon neutre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir le même train de vie que toi, » répliquai-je.

« Tu t'améliores, Potter. Tu t'améliores. »

Sur ces mots, nous entrâmes dans le café. Cette fois-ci, en plus de la chaleur, des odeurs appétissantes nous accueillirent. Café, pâtisserie, jus d'orange, c'était un réel plaisir pour les sens après avoir eu l'odorat complètement anesthésié par le froid à l'extérieur.

Je savais que Scorpius n'avait probablement rien avalé de la journée, son père trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte. Il était temps de remédier à ça, et quoi de mieux que des boissons sucrées et des pâtisseries ?

Nous nous installâmes à une table près de la vitrine, l'un en face de l'autre, et réfléchîmes en silence à ce que nous allions prendre. Puis une serveuse s'approcha de notre table, prit notre commande et s'en alla la transmettre, nous laissant en tête-à-tête.

« Ne crois pas que je suis aveugle à tes manigances, Al', » lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Je prit l'air le plus innocent du monde, ce qui fonctionnait toujours quand je voulais accuser James de quelque méfait dont j'étais responsable.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, on profite juste d'une journée agréable loin du lycée, » répondis-je.

Plusieurs émotions apparurent brièvement sur son visage avant qu'il ne les bannissent toutes et reprenne son masque habituel.

« Tes parents ne vont rien dire ? »

Difficile de savoir qu'elle était sa vraie question derrière celle-ci, puisqu'il ne montrait plus rien.

« Oh, ça m'étonnerait. Peut-être que Papa va me regarder de travers, en se demandant comment il a pu élever un gamin qui lui ressemble aussi peu, et Maman va tout de suite me demander si quelque chose est arrivé, si ça m'a perturbé... C'est deux poids deux mesures avec eux, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient du mal à se supporter. »

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais laissé un peu entraîné. Je n'aimais pas trop parler de leur situation conjugale à Scorpius, pour des raisons évidentes de justice. J'avais toujours mes deux parents, il ne méritait pas de m'entendre me plaindre à propos d'eux.

« Et puis visiblement James séchait tout le temps en terminale et il a eu son diplôme quand même, donc s'ils m'embêtent avec ça je leur dirai que ce n'est pas en séchant une misérable journée que je vais tomber aussi bas que mon frère, » continuai-je, sur un ton volontairement cynique.

J'adorais James... de temps en temps.

« Et toi ? » osai-je demander, le plus légèrement possible.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. C'est probable qu'il ne dise rien, ou que comme ta mère, il s'inquiète. » expliqua mon ami en prenant l'air songeur.

Si c'était difficile de savoir ce que Scorpius pensait, c'était carrément impossible avec son père.

La serveuse revint avec notre commande et la déposa devant nous.

« Bon appétit, » souhaita-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers une autre table.

Si l'endroit était plus animé que la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas bondé pour autant, ce qui m'allait bien. Il faisait suffisamment calme pour pouvoir discuter, mais pas trop, ce qui donnait l'impression de parler trop fort dès qu'on ouvrait la bouche.

J'arrêtai là mes réflexions et contemplai notre commande. Scorpius avait choisi un thé Earl Grey tout simple avec un wrap végétarien et une part de cheesecake. Je crois qu'il avait réussi à trouver la combinaison la moins calorique de toute la carte, ce qui me fit sourire légèrement. Quant à moi, j'avais presque fait l'exact inverse, avec un mocha blanc, un ciabatta au poulet et un cinamon roll. Il me lança un regard narquois en voyant l'excès de glaçage sur la viennoiserie.

Oui, bon, j'étais gourmand, et alors ?

Nous attaquâmes notre déjeuner sans plus tarder, nous échangeant un regard de temps à autre. J'appréciais ces moments que je pouvais passer avec Scorpius, ce qui arrivait trop rarement. Il fallait en arriver à de telles opportunités pour pouvoir passer quelques heures tous les deux, puisque nous retrouver chez l'un ou chez l'autre était souvent compromis par les personnes avec qui nous étions supposés vivre tous les jour. Par exemple, dès que je voulais inviter Scorpius à dormir à la maison, Lily voulait en profiter pour inviter absolument un-e ami-e à elle et ma mère nous demandait de nous concentrer plutôt sur notre travail pour le lendemain.

Chez Scorpius, c'était pareil, sauf que son père n'aimait pas qu'il invite des gens en son absence – ça faisait famille désunie, il disait – mais il passait son temps à travailler, donc les chances étaient minces.

Je pouvais toujours utiliser ça comme excuse quand je rentrerai à la maison le soir-même et qu'ils me demanderaient pourquoi le lycée les avait appelés en disant que je n'étais pas venu en cours de la journée. Je ne comptais de toute façon pas leur dire la vérité, c'était le secret de Scorpius et je n'avais pas à en parler à sa place.

Je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui m'était perdu dans mes pensées quand je repris contact avec la réalité et que Scorpius était en train de me fixer avec un drôle d'air.

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup aujourd'hui, Al', »

Je fis mine de m'offusquer de sa remarque.

« Tu insinues que je suis idiot ? »

« Quand tu réagis comme ça, oui. » commença-t-il. « Tu parles plus, d'habitude. »

« Toi aussi, » remarquai-je, sachant très bien que c'était injuste de dire ça.

« Touché, » murmura-t-il.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, » avouai-je en guise d'offrande de paix.

Il fronça faiblement les sourcils.

« Il ne faut pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu te rappelles ? Et c'est ce que font les amis, ils s'inquiètent. »

Scorpius noya son trouble naissant en prenant une grande gorgée de son thé encore fumant.

« Ça finira par aller mieux. »

« Mais en attendant laisse-moi m'inquiéter pour toi et faire ce qu'il faut pour te distraire. »

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius avança sa fourchette vers mon assiette et vola un morceau du rouleau à la cannelle sous mes yeux grands ouverts d'une telle outrecuidance.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Malfoy, »

« J'attends ça avec impatience, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire, sincère, le fourbe.

Je secoua la tête, l'air désespéré, et réagit en volant à mon tour un morceau de son dessert.

« J'espère que mon père ne va pas me demander à quoi on a occupé notre journée, je crois qu'il resterait en arrêt. »

« Alors ce matin on a lu des livres pour enfant et ce midi on s'est battus pour une part de dessert, » résumai-je avec un voix artificielle.

Les épaules de Scorpius tressautèrent, de rire cette fois, j'en étais certain.

« Oh, il est beau l'héritier Malfoy ! »

Je ne répondit rien et terminai mon dessert, puis ma boisson qui avait eu le temps de refroidir passablement. Je regardai par la vitrine les passants marcher dans la rue, s'évitant les uns les autres, certains glissant sur des plaques de verglas ou sur les tas de boue grise. On aurait dit un film muet, c'était assez amusant, même s'ils tiraient tous des mines de six pieds de long.

« Et cet après-midi ? »

Je me retournai vers Scorpius.

« Un film, ça te tente ? » proposai-je, soudainement inspiré par ce que je venais de voir.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Il termina son thé et nous allâmes à la caisse pour régler, tout en remettant nos couches de vêtements chauds. Le premier cinéma n'était pas très loin, dans une rue transversale, mais j'espérais que le premier film intéressant ne commençait pas deux heures plus tard.

Le trajet jusqu'au cinéma fut en effet rapide, à peine le temps pour nous de commencer à ressentir le froid à travers nos manteaux.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te tente ? » demandai-je à Scorpius une fois que nous fûmes plantés devant le cinéma, les yeux rivés sur les films à l'affiche.

« Alors, » évalua-t-il. « Une comédie musicale, un film d'animation, des thrillers, des films d'action, un film historique, encore de l'action... Il y a l'embarras du choix. »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« C'est facile de reporter le choix sur moi. »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est un honneur que je te fais, »

« Mais bien sûr, Albus Potter faisant les honneurs à quelqu'un, » ironisa-t-il sans méchanceté.

« Bon, alors ? »

« Alors franchement ce n'est pas très inspirant. »

« On peut retourner au lycée, sinon, on y sera à temps pour le cours de géo, » répliquai-je, priant pour qu'il ne me prenne pas au pied de la lettre, pour une fois dans sa vie.

Heureusement, Dieu m'entendit, là aussi pour une fois.

« Sinon y'a ça, » réagit-il en montrant une affiche que je n'avais pas vue.

« Harmonium ? »

« L'affiche est jolie. »

« Va pour celui-là, mais si c'est nul on ressort, »

Scorpius marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et je lui emboîtai le pas quand il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour acheter deux billets. J'allais payer le mien mais il avait déjà sorti un billet et la caissière comptait sa monnaie. Je fronçai les sourcils et il prit l'air innocent.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle assumer sa décision, » m'expliqua-t-il comme s'il venait de découvrir la vérité de l'univers.

C'était une occasion récurrente entre nous ; non contents de jouer les gamins quand ça nous chantait, on jouait aussi aux adultes sérieux et responsables, mais, il fallait le dire, moins souvent tout de même. Nous étions à un âge où nous pouvions nous permettre de genre de choses, une période poreuse entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte où nous étions de toute manière catégorisés par les adultes comme des êtres étranges et incompréhensibles. Autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, non ?

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant les publicités, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nos bras se frôlant parfois. J'étais à l'aise avec le contact physique, pour Scorpius ça dépendait des jours.

Le film commença et je fus soudainement incapable de penser à autre chose. Il vint me cueillir comme un uppercut à l'estomac. L'histoire était profondément dramatique, les plans d'un dépouillement qui correspondait parfaitement avec l'intrigue. A un moment donné, j'espérai que Scorpius était aussi fasciné que moi ; ainsi mon plan aurait été parfait.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil discret, mais ne sut dire s'il était plongé dans le film ou dans ses pensées.

Lorsque survint le générique, j'étais presque sonné par ce que nous venions de voir. Scorpius tourna lentement la tête de mon côté, sans expression.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'aurai pas mieux choisi, » répondis-je, sincèrement.

Alors il sourit et j'eus le sentiment d'avoir atteint mon objectif de la journée. Je serrai brièvement son poignet qui reposait à côté du mien.

Nous retrouvâmes le froid de la rue, il était près de dix-sept heures. Il allait être temps pour nous de rentrer. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et nous tournâmes l'un vers l'autre. Nous n'allions pas du tout dans la même direction.

« Merci pour cette journée, Al', » murmura Scorpius.

Il y eu soudainement tellement d'éclat dans ses yeux que j'en fus ému.

« Quand tu veux, » répondis-je, cette fois sans faire de remarque.

« Si mon père me demande ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui, je lui dirai que j'ai profité de la vie. »

Il allait me faire pleure, ce con. Il était tellement sérieux !

« Fais ça, oui. »

Son bus arriva et freina devant nous. Nous nous regardâmes, un peu gênés, une fois n'est pas coutume, de tant d'affection tangible entre nous.

« A demain, » souhaita-t-il avant de monter dans le bus.

« A demain, Scorp', » répondis-je sans le lâcher du regard, même lorsque le bus redémarra.

Je pouvais à présent rentrer chez moi, fier d'avoir utilisé ma journée à faire quelque chose de plus utile que de me morfondre dans une salle de classe. J'avais fait sourire mon meilleur ami durant le jour sans doute le plus difficile pour lui de l'année, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

 _Le titre veut dire "école buissonnière", si vous vous posez la question. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_


End file.
